Siempre estaré ahí para ti
by Nataly Ruiz
Summary: Después de que las manadas se unieran y de que la paz llegara a las praderas gracias al amor de Kiara y Kovu pero cuando la tragedia golpea a la familia y esta abre paso a un antiguo enemigo la vida en las praderas no vuelva a ser lo mismo. Pero aveces el cambio es bueno aunque no sea facil
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

**Llevo por mucho tiempo con esta historia en mi mente y varias veces intente escribirla pero solo hasta ahora me siento muy satisfecha con lo que escribí, si les gusta y quieren que continúe por favor comenten eso me ayuda mucho. Sin más que decir solo que el Rey León no me pertenece, que comience la historia **

Después de que La Paz llegara a la praderas Kiara y Kovu se casaron y se convirtieron en rey y reina ya que Simba decidió cederles el trono después de que Nala enfermara y muriera, aunque el seguía estando con ellos para cuando necesitasen un consejo. Kovu nunca había sido más feliz su manada lo amaba y respetaba, el reino estaba floreciendo y junto con Kiara habían tenido dos hermosos cachorros. Amira una niña color oscuro como su padre con el color de ojos de su madre y Koda un niño color dorado como su madre con los ojos verdes de su padre.

Hoy el sol estaba saliendo en las praderas como cualquier otro día y junto al sol dos cachorros salieron corriendo de la cueva muy emocionados.

"Vamos mamá, quiero ir ya a ese lugar especial" dijo Koda impaciente

"Si vámonos ya" lo siguió Amira

"Calma cachorros ya saldremos para allá" respondió Kiara calmando a sus hijos

Hoy Kiara le mostraría a sus hijos un lugar muy especial para la familia real, el lugar donde había muerto y se encontraba la tumba del rey Mufasa

"Oye papá tu no vas a ir?" pregunto Koda a su padre

"No hijo, tu abuelo y yo tenemos que patrullar" respondió Kovu

"Oh vamos el abuelo no puede ocuparse de eso?" dijo Amira

"O tal vez podrías aplazarlo y acompañarnos" dijo Kiara a su esposo

"No Kiara sabes que se lo prometí a Simba y además es mi deber, pero les prometo que la próxima vez iré con ustedes" dijo Kovu a su familia "Eso si cuando vuelvan quiero escuchar todo al respecto de acuerdo cachorros?"

"Si papa" dijeron al unísono ambos cachorros

"Bien ahora vayan" Los cachorros se despidieron de su padre y empezaron a bajar la Roca del rey.

Kovu se dirijo a Kiara que estaba empezando también a irse, la acaricio y dijo "ten cuidado, sabes que en ese lugar suelen haber derrumbes además esta cerca de la frontera por lo tanto pueden haber forasteros"

"Si mal lo recuerdo tu eras un forastero" bromeo Kiara

"Si lo se. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Lo se, descuida estaremos bien" Kiara paso su cabeza por la espesa melena de Kovu en una especie de abrazo "nos vemos en la cena" y siguió a sus cachorros

"Nos vemos…" respondió Kovu casi que para si mismo y se quedo en la punta de la Roca viendo como su familia iba al cañón mientras esperaba que Simba despertara para empezar la patrulla

Kiara y sus cachorros caminaron por toda las praderas hasta que llegaron al cañón donde hace tanto tiempo había muerto Mufasa a manos de Scar. Al llegar a la tumba se podía ver un árbol de mediano tamaño junto con varias flores donde debajo de estas yacía el cuerpo del gran rey.

"Esta es la tumba de su bisabuelo Mufasa niños. Un gran rey" dijo Kiara

"Mamá… como murió" pregunto Amira a su madre

"Murió a manos de su hermano. Scar. Scar siempre quiso ser rey y mato a su hermano para conseguir el trono" Kiara siguió contando la historia de como su padre tuvo que escapar de las praderas, ser criado por Timón y Pumba para luego volver y reclamar su lugar como rey. Los cachorros se sorprendieron al escuchar la historia de su familia.

Al finalizar la historia de su madre Amira dijo "Pero no entiendo como alguien puede matar a su propio hermano solo por querer ser el rey, es decir se que Koda será el próximo rey y a mi no me molesta, y aunque me molestara no lo mataría, eso es muy malvado"

"Exacto. Y si voy a ser el próximo rey es porque nací unos minutos antes que Amira, no por fuera más especial que ella, además Amira será la próxima líder de la guardia del león tendrá un trabajo muy importante también" dijo Koda

"Exactamente. Sin mencionar que yo soy mejor que Koda en lucha, por eso soy la próxima líder de la guardia y el próximo rey" dijo Amira en tono de broma a su hermano

"Oye eso no es verdad, yo soy mejor que tu en lucha" respondió Koda a su hermana y se abalanzó sobre ella para pelear con en juego.

Kiara se rio del juego de sus cachorros y estaba muy muy feliz de saber que sus hijos pensaban de esta manera, sabía que ellos se apoyarían entre sí, pero también sabía que tenía que explicarles el porqué Scar actuó como actuó, para que si algo pasaba en el futuro ellos no siguieran sus pasos, así que detuvo el pequeño juego de los cachorros y explicó "Verán, Scar no entendía que el derecho de rey es por orden de nacimiento y minimizaba su trabajo como líder de la guardia. También cachorros hay veces que nuestras amistades nos llevan por mal camino, existen hienas que respetan el ciclo de la vida como la amiga de su tío Kion. Jasiri la recuerdan?" los cachorros asintieron ya que su tío Kion les había presentado al clan de Jasiri y de hecho ellos habían jugado con sus cachorros.

"Bueno Scar se había hecho amigo de aquellas hienas que no respetaban el ciclo de la vida, estas hienas alimentaron los celos que Scar sentía por su hermano haciendo que su corazón se llenara de oscuridad y dejando que sus acciones fueran guiadas por el odio, la rabia y el rencor. Por esta razón atacó a su misma guardia y perdió el rugido, por esta misma razón mato a su hermano y casi acaba con las tierras del reino y por esta misma razón murió devorado por las hienas, las mismas dijeron ser sus amigas"

Los cachorros estaban sorprendidos con la historia de su madre no entendían como un león podía ser tan malo y cruel.

"Se que esta historia es un poco fuerte niños pero quiero que la sepan para que jamás se dejen guiar por el odio y el rencor. Scar casi acaba con las tierras del reino, todo por dejarse guiar por estos sentimientos oscuros. Prometan que jamás dejaran que estos sentimientos guíen sus acciones y no teman pedir ayuda cuando se sientan perdidos, para eso estamos su padre, abuelo y yo para ayudarles siempre que lo necesiten"

"Lo prometemos mamá" dijeron los cachorros al mismo tiempo. Kiara acarició a sus cachorros y dijo "Muy bien, vamos ya es hora de volver su padre también debe estar ya de regreso a la Roca del rey"

Los cachorros siguieron a su madre "aunque sabes mamá creo que ningún Rey puede ser tan malo como Scar" bromeo Koda

"Scar ha sido el mejor rey que las praderas haya tenido niño estúpido" dijo una voz entre las sombras, la familia se detuvo buscando el origen de la voz "y todo lo que dice tu madre es una maldita mentira"

Kiara no podía descubrir de donde venía la voz hasta que una vieja leona salió de entre las sombras, una leona con una raya oscura en la cabeza, ojos rojos y la oreja cortada

"Zira…?" pregunto Kiara sorprendida y confundida

"Kiara cuanto has crecido" dijo Zira sarcásticamente

"Niños detrás de mi ahora" los cachorros se pusieron detrás de su madre asustados, sin saber quien era la extraña leona y sin entender lo que estaba pasando

"Descuida Kiara a ellos no les haré daño… aún" Zira sonrió maliciosamente y saltó para atacar a Kiara.

Kiara empujó a sus cachorros lejos del ataque de Zira y los cachorros vieron como vieja leona le mordía el cuello a su madre haciendo que ella rugiera de dolor, Kiara podía sentir la sangre sobre su piel pero logró liberarse de Zira y empujarla contra una roca cercana, pero ella sabía que eso no la tendría

"Niños vayan y busquen a su padre" grito Kiara a sus hijos

"Pero mamá" protesto Koda, no quería dejar a su madre sola con esa leona

"Vayan… estaré bien" aunque Kiara no estaba segura de sus palabras

"Lo prometes?" dijo Amira

"Yo… lo prometo" pero Kiara tampoco estaba segura de poder cumplir esa promesa pero necesitaba sacar a sus cachorros de ese lugar "Ahora corran, díganle a su padre lo que está pasando"

Los cachorros corrieron fuera del cañón en dirección a la Roca del rey, Zira intentó perseguirlos pero Kiara se interpuso "Primero te enfrentas conmigo" Kiara aun podía sentir la sangre de su cuello derramarse y gotear en el suelo, sabía muy bien que Zira era una gran luchadora y que ella jamás tendría oportunidad de ganarle pero tenía que darle a tiempo a sus cachorros de escapar.

"Será un placer" respondió Zira y en eso en eso salto nuevamente para atacarla a Kiara y ambas leonas empezaron a luchar.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado si es así por favor comenten, eso me motiva un montón a continuar **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Segundo capitulo espero que les guste, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia.**

"Será un placer" respondió Zira y en eso en eso salto nuevamente para atacar a Kiara y ambas leonas empezaron a luchar.

Mientras tanto los cachorros escalaban la pendiente del cañón para poder salir, llegar a la Roca del Rey y decirle a su padre lo que estaba pasando. En la Roca del Rey Kovu y Simba ya habían llegado de su patrulla y esperaban ver a los cachorros y a su madre en la cueva.

"Oye Vitani Kiara no ha llegado con los cachorros?" Preguntó Kovu a su hermana

"Mmm… los ves" Respondió Vitani sarcásticamente

"No" Dijo Kovu molesto

"Entonces no han llegado… idiota" dijo Vitani bromeando

"Oye soy el rey no puedes tener un poco de respeto hermana"

"Primero no hay nadie mirando así que no es como si te desautorizara y segundo primero eres mi hermano antes que rey y amo molestarte, así que no. Jamás parare" sonrió Vitani a su hermano

Kovu volteo los ojos y estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando se vio interrumpido por el grito de dos niños "¡PAPA!"

Kovu y Vitani al ver que esos niños eran Koda y Amira corrieron en su auxilio.

"Cachorros, que sucede? Porque tantos gritos?" Pregunto Vitani

"Nos ataco una leona extraña" dijo Amira

"Que?" dijo Kovu

"Estábamos en el cañón, salió de entre las sombras y empezó a atacarnos" dijo Koda llorando "mama se quedo con luchando con ella para darnos tiempo de escapar… esa leona nos quería asesinar"

"Esta leona, saben su nombre? como era?" Pregunto Kovu

"Era vieja, tenía una oreja cortada y una raya oscura en la cabeza" dijo Amira

"Mama la reconoció, ella dijo su nombre. Empezaba por Z. Zir… Zarr" dijo Koda tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella leona

"Zira?" Pregunto Vitani

"Si, eso " dijo Koda

Kovu y Vitani se miraron con preocupación en sus caras "Zazu" grito Kovu el ave azul se dirijo al lugar donde estaba Kovu "busca a Kion dile que llegue al cañón, es una emergencia" dijo Kovu al pájaro azul, este asintió y emprendió vuelo para buscar a la guardia. "Zizu tu vienes conmigo" Zizu era la aprendiz de mayordomo de Zazu y próxima mayordomo real

Simba se acerco a Kovu "Kovu que esta pasando?" le pregunto discretamente al oscuro león

"Vitani te explicara pero Simba puedes por favor quedarte con los cachorros y cuidarlos" Simba asintió "gracias" y Kovu salió corriendo junto con Zizu mientras Vitani le explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo al antiguo rey.

Kovu corrió tan rápido como pudo pensando que si en verdad era Zira quien estaba con Kiara, Kiara no tendría oportunidad, nadie mejor que el sabia de lo que Zira era capaz de hacerle q Kiara de no llegar a tiempo pero los pensamientos de Kovu se vieron interrumpidos por un rugido de agonía que resonó por todas las praderas "Kiara…" susurro Kovu para si mismo.

Al llegar a la parte del cañón donde se encontraba Kiara Kovu se sorprendió al ver a Kiara llena de golpes y rasguños con una herida abierta en el cuello que aun sangraba, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio que la otra leona efectivamente era Zira. Kiara al notar que Kovu había llegado dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se desplomo en el suelo por el dolor de las heridas.

"¡KIARA!" grito Kovu en lo que corría a ver a su esposa, se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cara suavemente y entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de Zira después de mucho tiempo

"Kovu, tiempo sin verte" dijo Zira lamiendo la sangre de sus garras

Kovu volteo a verla con odio en su mirada y tratando de contener sus lagrimas de ira "se supone que tu estas muerta, que demonios haces aquí? Como sobreviviste?" dijo Kovu poniéndose en frente de Kiara para protegerla

"Veras te explico, cuando caí a aquel rio corrientoso junto conmigo cayeron también muchos troncos, troncos de los cuales logre sujetarme y flotar me deje llevar de la corriente hasta que llegue a una orilla donde pequeña manada de leones me encontró y ayudo. Mientras me curaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado así que decidí planear mi venganza y cuando me sintiera lo suficientemente bien llevarla acabo. Y ya me siento lo suficientemente bien"

"Venganza? contra quien? Contra Kiara? Ella no te hizo nada, es mas intento ayudarte en aquel barranco y tu la rechazaste"

"Ella es la principal culpable de tu traición" grito Zira "Pero tienes razón" dijo bajando el tono de su voz "mi venganza no es contra ella, es contra ti"

"Que? Si es contra mi porque demonios la atacas a ella" grito Kovu fúrico

"Pues me puse a pensar" hablo Zira cínicamente "emboscarte a ti y pelear contigo no seria la mejor venganza, solo te causaría heridas físicas que con el tiempo se curan… En cambio si lastimo a aquellos que amas te causare heridas que estarán contigo por siempre y que nunca curaran" Kovu solo pudo gruñir

"El amor te hace débil hijo mío" susurro Zira para luego empezar a gritar "Y ENAMORARTE DE ESA ESTUPIDA LEONA COBARDE NO FUE MAS QU." Zira no pudo terminar lo decía ya que Kovu la callo dándole una bofetada en toda la cara y haciendo que su ojo sangrara

"YO NO SOY TU HIJO" grito Kovu con ira en su voz " y no voy a dejar que le faltes el respeto a Kiara"

"Mi ojo" lloro Zira "Maldito me dejaste ciega de un ojo"

"Tómalo como una advertencia de lo que te pasara si vuelves a las praderas o mejor tómalo como una cucharada de tu misma medicina, o acaso olvidas quien me hizo esta cicatriz" dijo Kovu señalando su ojo "ahora lárgate y no vuelvas"

Zira se levanto lentamente y empezó a correr en dirección a las lejanías, cuando Zira desapareció de la vista de Kovu este se volteo para ver a su compañera, le rompió el corazón ver como el hermoso pelaje dorado de Kiara estaba lleno de sangre y tierra y como ella respiraba con dificultad

"Kiara…" Susurró y la acaricio "vas a estar bien, te vas a poner bien te lo prometo" Dijo Kovu lamiéndole la mejilla

"Zizu ve a donde Rafiki y Makini, diles lo que paso y que vayan a la Roca del rey" el ave asintió y emprendió vuelo al árbol del viejo chaman

Kovu estaba apunto de poner a Kiara en su espalda cuando escucho una voz conocida "Kovu que sucede Zazu me dijo que había una emergencia, pero no me dijo de que se trata" era Kion quien acaba de llegar junto con la guardia del león

Kion noto el estado de Kiara y pregunto sorprendido "Kovu que paso?"

"Zira sigue viva, embosco a Kiara y a los cachorros, los cachorros lograron escapar gracias a que Kiara les dio tiempo" dijo Kovu

"Donde esta Zira" pregunto Fuli

"La deje escapar, no tenia tiempo de luchar con ella tengo que llevar a Kiara con Rafiki"

"Por donde se fue, tal vez aun pueda verla" dijo Ono, Kovu le indico la dirección, Ono utilizo su aguda vista pero no logro ver nada "lo siento pero no logro encontrarla"

"Tal vez no la veas pero Fuli y yo podemos rastrearla" Dijo Kion "la guardia del león rastreara a Zira Kovu no te preocupes, mientras tanto lleva a Kiara a la Roca del Rey"

"Tengan cuidado. Zira no es idiota, ella no volvería a atacar si no tuviera quien la respaldase"

"Descuida estaremos bien. Todo saldrá bien" Dijo Kion poniéndole la pata en el hombro a Kovu tratando de consolarlo "Guardia del león andando" y la guardia partió en busca de Zira

Kovu por otro lado tomo suavemente a Kiara, la puso en su lomo y emprendió su camino lo mas rápido que podía a la Roca del rey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Después de que Zazu le informara a la Guardia del León lo que había sucedido tomo rumbo devuelta a la Roca del Rey, al llegar notó la presencia del viejo Rafiki y Makini junto con un muy preocupado Simba. Zizu se acercó a Zazu y le contó todo lo sucedido, le dijo que Kiara estaba muy mal herida y que Kovu la había mandado a traer a Rafiki y Makini para que revisaran a la reina y que Zira efectivamente había vuelto. Zazu no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero ahora solo quedaba esperar junto con la manada que Kovu volviera con Kiara y que todo resultara bien.

Después de un tiempo Simba pudo ver a Kovu corriendo a la Roca del Rey con Kiara en su espalda, le dijo a Zazu que se llevara a los cachorros con el, si Kiara estaba mal herida los cachorros no debían verla. Cuando Kovu llegó a la Roca del rey Simba vio como su hija estaba llena de rasguños, golpes y que su cuello tenía una horrible herida abierta y se alivio de no haber dejado que sus nietos vieran a su madre en este estado.

Kovu dejó a Kiara en la cueva para que Rakifi y Makini pudieran curarla, Simba se acercó al joven león y le preguntó que había pasado, Kovu le contó todo, le contó que Zira había vuelto y que estaba buscando venganza, Simba tenía una constante cara de preocupación al darse cuenta del peligro que ahora enfrentaban, pero le pareció ver que Kovu también estaba lastimado así que dijo "Kovu deberías dejar que Makini o Rafiki te revisara también, estas herido, esa sangre…"

"No es mía" interrumpió Kovu a Simba, Simba bajo la mirada y entendió que era la sangre de su hija

Mientras tanto Kion y la guardia seguían el rastro de Zira, hasta que llegaron a un río Fuli se dio cuenta que Zira había cruzado el río así que dijo "Kion perdí el rastro de Zira creo que cruzo el río , deberíamos volver y…"

"No. Hay que seguir buscando, cruzaremos el río y buscaremos pistas, huellas lo que sea, no debe estar lejos" interrumpió Kion

"Kion sabes muy bien que si cruzo el río será imposible encontrarla" dijo Fuli empezando a molestarse

"LA ENCONTRAREMOS NO IMPORTA CUANDO NOS CUESTE" grito Kion "no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya… no puedo, no después de lo que le hizo a Kiara yo…" la voz de Kion se quebró tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, el recuerdo del cuerpo de su hermana llena de sangre y golpes lo torturaba en pensamientos

"Escucha se que estas frustrado, pero correr sin saber a donde ir ni que buscar es estúpido, volvamos a casa, hagamos un plan y la empezaremos a buscar lo más pronto posible, además estoy muy segura de que volverá a atacar, hay que estar preparados" Kion se dio cuenta que Fuli tenía razón, tenía que controlarse no dejar que sus sentimientos lo llevaran a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría "tienes razón volvamos a casa, hay que ver como esta Kiara"

La guardia del león emprendió camino a la roca del rey lo que no sabían es que Zira se había escondido entre las rocas húmedas del río para evitar que la olfateasen y así procurar que no la siguiera ya que en algo tenían razón Fuli y es que ella volvería y ya tenia todo planeando, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Mientras tanto la roca del rey Kovu estaba flotando en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de la ausencia de sus hijos

Kovu se acercó a Simba "Simba donde están los cachorros" pregunto

"Están con Zazu, no consideré buena idea que vieran a su madre tan lastimada" Kovu no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta en dirección al lugar donde estaba Zazu con sus hijos "a donde crees que vas?" pregunto Simba

"A donde crees? A ver a mis hijos" respondió Kovu molesto y sin voltearse para ver a Simba

"Creo deberías lavarte"

"Que? Es en serio? Kovu giro mirando molesto a Simba "Mi esposa se está muriendo y tu quieres me de un puto baño de burbujas?"

Simba se molestó por la actitud agresiva del joven león pero trató de tener paciencia y de comprender su enojo así que Simba suspiró profundamente "lo único que digo es que tal vez no quieran ver a su padre lleno de la sangre seca de su madre"

Kovu se sorprendió por lo que dijo Simba pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón sus hijos no debían verlo así, Kovu se disculpó por su actitud y se dirigió al manantial a lavarse, lo que el no sabía es que sus cachorros vieron desde lejos como el se dirigía al manantial, así que se escabulleron de Zazu y siguieron a su padre.

Cuando Kovu llegó al manantial y empezó a lavarse pudo ver como el agua se tornaba de color carmín, recordó cuando se encontró con Kiara por primera vez, recordó todos los momentos que vivieron juntos pero luego recordó todo lo que había sucedido en el día, recordó su cuerpo herido lleno de sangre y golpes y lentamente pudo sentir como sus lagrimas caían sobre su rostro

"Papá?" El llanto de Kovu se vio interrumpido por la voz de su hija que provenía de detrás de él

Kovu se dio la vuelta tratando de parar su llanto y limpiándose las lágrimas "Amira, Koda que hacen aquí? Se supone que están con Zazu"

"Porque lloras? Mamá está bien?" pregunto Amira

Kovu estuvo apunto de responderle a su hija pero Koda habló primero "que pregunta tan tonta Amira obviamente mamá está bien, ella nos lo prometió"

"Que?" pregunto Kovu sin entender

"Antes de irnos a buscar ayuda a la Roca del rey mamá nos prometió que ella estaría bien y mamá siempre cumple todo lo que promete, verdad papá?" Kovu no sabia que responderle a su hijo por un lado sabia que Kiara estaba muy mal y no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a pasar pero por otro lado quería creer que lo que decía Koda era verdad y Kiara estaría bien por el simple hecho de haberlo prometido "Sabes Koda tienes razón, tu madre siempre cumple lo que promete así que ella estará bien" Kovu no creo que tienes razón" Kovu no sabia que tan bueno era decirle esto a sus hijos pero el quería creerlo tanto como ellos, Amira y Koda abrazaron a su padre por un rato largo hasta que Zazu los interrumpió "O cachorros ahí están, me tenían preocupado. Señor lo siento mucho yo…"

"Descuida Zazu no es tu culpa, aunque cachorros escapar de Zazu no estuvo bien" dijo Kovu mirando a sus cachorros

"Lo sentimos papá, lo sentimos Zazu" dijeron ambos cachorros al unísono, Kovu sonrió y acarició a sus hijos

"Descuiden niños, en todo caso señor también estoy aquí para informarle que Rafiki y Makini han terminado de revisar a la reina. Solicitan su presencia inmediata" Kovu asintió y se dirigió con sus cachorros a la roca del rey

Al llegar Kovu pudo ver a Rafiki hablando seriamente con Simba "niños vayan con Zazu un rato y no se escapen, estaré con ustedes en un momento"

"pero papá queremos ver a mama" dijo Koda

"Primero tengo que hablar con su abuelo y Rafiki, les prometo que después veremos a su madre, ahora vayan con Zazu y quédense con el"

Kovu se dirigió a donde Simba y Rafiki estaban hablando y pregunto por el estado de Kiara, Rafiki respiró profundamente antes de contestar "Makini esta dando las últimas revisiones pero seré sincero Kovu la reina esta muy mal, perdió mucha sangre gracias a la herida en el cuello, tardamos un tiempo en detener la hemorragia pero gracias a los golpes Kiara esta sangrando internamente y esas heridas no las podemos curar, la verdad no creo que lo logre" dijo Rafiki tristemente

"Que? Como que no crees que lo logre?" pregunto Kovu confundido "Me estas diciendo que ella va a… va a morir?" Rafiki simplemente guardo silencio esperando que Kovu entendiera esto como una respuesta afirmativa "deberían despedirse" Rafiki puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kovu y se fue.

Kovu sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, sintió que su mundo se iba abajo, que el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía. La única leona que lo había querido sin perjuicios, que le había enseñado lo que era el amor y la alegría iba a morir. Simba notó lo afectado que estaba Kovu y aunque el también sentía que todo se estaba viniendo abajo tenía que ser fuerte "Kovu quieres entrar primero a hablar con ella?"

Kovu volteo a ver a Simba tratando de asimilar "no yo…" Kovu tomo un gran suspiro "yo tengo que hablar con mis hijos primero. ve tu"

Simba miro preocupado a Kovu "Kovu estas seguro que puedes decirles, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas" Kovu sonrió a su suegro y dijo "Te lo agradezco Simba pero es algo que debo hacer solo" después de esto ambos leones se separaron Simba entro a ver a su hija y Kovu fue a hablar con sus cachorros

Simba entro a la cueva lentamente, en el fondo podía ver el cuerpo de Kiara junto a Makini, Makini al notar la presencia del antiguo rey se levantó "su majestad" dijo dando una reverencia

"Makini muchas gracias por ayudar a Kiara"

"Le aplique algunos ungüentos… tal vez ayuden"

Simba le sonrió "gracias. Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento" Makini asintió y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

Simba se quedó un momento mirando al piso, sin saber que decirle a su hija así que Kiara decidió empezar "Hola… lamento que tengas que verme así"

"como te sientes?" pregunto simba

"Como la puta mierda" bromeo Kiara, Simba también río "lamento todo esto papá, se que debe ser duro para ti, siempre intentaste protegerme y después de mamá… en serio lamento volver a ponerte en esta situación" dijo Kiara con la voz quebrada pues no hace mucho su madre se había ido y aunque para todos fue duro afrontar su partida para Simba fue casi imposible y Kiara odiaba volver a poner a su padre en esta posición. Simba sonrió comprensivo a su hija "no tienes que disculparte, nada de esto es culpa tuya" dijo acariciando a su hija

Kiara sonrió ante el cariño de su padre "papá puedes prometerle algo" Simba la miro expectante "prométeme que cuando me vaya ayudaras a Kovu en todo lo que necesite, prométeme que lo apoyaras y a mis cachorros también, no los dejes solos por favor" concluyó Kiara con la voz quebrada y una lágrima rodando por su mejilla

"Oh Kiara no tienes que hacer que te lo prometa, claro que lo haré" Simba abrazo fuertemente a su hija y ambos siguieron hablando, hablaron de cuando ella era cachorra, del tiempo que pasaban juntos y demás recuerdos padre-hija que ambos compartían.

Mientras tanto Kovu se dirigía a hablar con sus cachorros…

**Un largooooooooo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, lamento si tarde mucho pero he vuelto a estudiar y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Por favor comenten si les gusto o si les gustaría me metiera algo más adelante me ayuda a mejorar nos leemos **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Mientras Simba hablaba con su hija Kovu se dirigió a donde estaban sus cachorros para darles la mala noticia, al llegar Kovu le pidió a Zazu que los dejara solos

"Papá ya podemos ver a mamá?" pregunto Amira

Kovu estuvo en silencio un momento tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden "Niños hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar" Kovu suspiro "recuerdan la promesa que les hizo su madre " los cachorros asintieron "niños ella no la va poder cumplir…"

"¿Que? Pero mamá siempre cumple sus promesas" dijo Amira

"Lo se… pero está vez ella no podría cumplirla" Kovu trato de evitar su llanto para ser fuerte frente a sus hijos

Los cachorros estuvieron en silencio un momento tratado de procesar lo que había dicho su padre, silencio que para Kovu fue eterno hasta que Koda lo rompió "Estas mintiendo"

Kovu miro a su hijo desconcertado "Koda ojala fuera una mentira pero-"

"NO TE CREO NADA. MENTIROSO" grito Koda interrumpiendo a su padre "VOY A IR A LA CUEVA A VER A MAMA PARA PROBAR QUE ELLA ESTA BIEN Y TU ESTAS MINTIENDO" y así Koda salió corriendo a la cueva junto a su hermana para ver a su madre, Kovu quería detenerlos pero la verdad el no tenía energía para consolar a sus cachorros, quería ser fuerte por ellos pero se dio cuenta que era muy difícil, además tarde o temprano los cachorros tendrían que ver y despedirse de su madre así que se sentó afuera de la cueva esperando que sus cachorros salieran para poder el hablar con Kiara

En la cueva Simba y Kiara seguían hablando hasta que conversación se vio interrumpida por los gritos de los cachorros

"MAMA" grito Koda mientras entraba a la cueva llorando con Amira

Te vas aponer bien ¿verdad?" dijo Koda con lágrimas en los ojos "tal como lo prometiste"

"Niños su madre-" Simba intentó hablar pero Kiara lo interrumpió "papá creo que yo tengo que hablar con ellos, podrías dejarnos solos por favor?" Simba asintió, acaricio a su hija y se fue

"Te vas a poner bien verdad mamá? Tu lo prometiste" siguió Amira

"Mis amores no entiendo muy bien de lo que están hablando" dijo Kiara

"Cuando estábamos en el gran cañón prometiste que ibas a estar bien y tu siempre cumples tus promesas, pero ahora papá dice que no la vas a poder cumplir, pero tu lo prometiste y siempre cumples lo que prometes." Dijo Koda

Kiara no sabía que responder así que espero un tiempo, respiro hondo y dijo "Mi amor tu padre no esta mintiendo. Mi tiempo está llegando a su fin"

"Pero lo prometiste…" susurro Amira

"Mi amor el hecho que ya no esté aquí con ustedes no quiere decir que no vaya estar bien" dijo Kiara a sus hijos "estate en un lugar donde ya no hay dolor, ni maldad, ni-"

"No quiero que te vayas" lloro Koda a Kiara le partió ver la cara de tristeza de sus hijos, no importa cuanto intentara convencerse a si misma que estaría bien… ella tampoco se quería ir

"No saben cuánto deseo quedarme pero no siempre puedes tener lo quieres" dijo Kiara a sus hijos con voz quebrada "vengan acá" los cachorros se acercaron su madre y la abrazaron

"Estaré bien pero no de la forma que ustedes creen" los cachorros miraron sin entender a su madre "estaré bien, porque dentro de poco estaré con los grandes reyes del pasado y con su abuela, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré con ustedes"

"¿Que? O sea que vas a morir" dijo Koda con voz quebrada

"Koda, mi amor es el ciclo de la vida, así tiene que-"

"Pero lo prometiste" interrumpió Koda ahogado en llanto

"Lo siento mucho…" susurró Kiara con una lagrima rodándole en la mejilla

"No quiero que te vayas" lloro Amira

"Yo tampoco cariño, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Todo es culpa nuestra" dijo Koda, Kiara miro a su hijo sin entender "debimos habernos quedado contigo para ayudarte a pelear" Amira solo asintió sintiéndose también culpable

A Kiara le rompió el corazón pensar que sus hijos todo este tiempo se habían culpado por lo que pasó "escúchenme ustedes dos" los cachorros miraron a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos "nadie es culpable de esto, ni ustedes , ni su padre, ni su tío, ni su abuelo. Nadie. En especial ustedes"

"Pero si nos hubiésemos quedado-" dijo Koda

Nunca hubiera llegado la ayuda" interrumpió Kiara a su hijo "Si estoy aquí en este momento es porque ustedes fueron por la ayuda… ustedes me salvaron " Kiara hablo con la voz quebrada "ahora creen poder prometerle algo?" los cachorros asintieron "prométanme que crecerán para ser grandes leones. Amira, cariño se que serás la mejor líder de la guardia del león que haya habido"

"Incluso mejor que el tío Kion?"

"Mucho mejor" Kiara sonrió y acarició a su hija " Y Koda se que serás un gran rey cuando crezcas, leal, justo y valiente tal cual como eres ahora" Koda se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo a su madre "Voy a extrañarte mucho"

Kiara lloró "Yo también, a ambos" susurro. Koda y Amira estuvieron abrazados por un rato hasta que Kovu entro a la cueva Kiara al darse cuenta de esto se dirigió de nuevo a sus hijos y les dijo que fueran con su abuelo ya que necesitaba hablar a solas con Kovu los cachorros acariciaron a si madre por última vez y se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva pero Koda se detuvo por un momento "Papa" dijo Koda mientras se acercaba a su padre "lamento haberte gritado y haberte dicho mentiroso, no fue mi intención, estaba muy molesto" terminó Koda con la cola entre las patas, Kovu sonrió a su hijo y lo acarició "descuida eso ya pasó, todos decimos cosas cuando estamos enojados no te preocupes" Koda sonrió y salió de la cueva.

Kovu miró como du hijo salía de la cueva y después de acerco lentamente a Kiara, podía ver como ella respiraba con dificultad y como su cuerpo estaba lleno de cremas que Rafiki y Makini le habían aplicado para las heridas "Kiara…" susurró

"Hola…" Kiara sonrió levemente, Kovu se acercó y la acaricio

"Kiara lamento tanto todo lo que-"

"Espera" Kiara interrumpió a Kovu "!crees que podamos hablar solo tú y yo afuera, bajo las estrellas?"

"Kiara yo no creo que sea buena idea"

"Por favor…" Kiara rogo, después de un tiempo Kovu aceptó, tomó suavemente a Kiara y la puso sobre su espalda para poder salir, cuando salieron toda la manada estaba afuera Kovu dijo que el y Kiara saldrían a dar un paseo y que no lo esperaran la manada solo asintió en silencio.

Kovu iba bajando la entrada de la roca del rey cuando se encontró con Kion

"Kovu que sucede? A donde llevas a Kiara?" pregunto Kion

"Iremos a dar un paseo" dijo Kiara a su hermano "pero antes de irme Kion quiero decirte que te amo, que eres el mejor hermano del mundo y espero que ojalá puedas ayudar a la manada en especial a nuestra familia a mis cachorros y a…" dijo Kiara señalando a Kovu con la mirada

Kion no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando "Pero Kiara suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo, ¿qué pasa?"

Kiara simplemente sonrió levemente "te amo hermanito"

Y así Kovu siguió su camino hasta que llegaron a un amplio prado donde Kovu dejó suavemente a Kiara y el se costó a su lado poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Kiara se quedaron así unos minutos hablando de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, de sus hijos y de toda su vida en general

"Sabes me gusta esto, hace tiempo no estábamos solos" dijo Kiara

"Lo siento" dijo Kovu de repente "todo esto es culpa mía, que estés así de herida y que vayas a…" Kovu contuvo las lágrimas "Si hubiera ido contigo y los niños nada esto hubiera pasado"

" Kovu nada de esto es culpa tuya"

Pero no hice nada por ti, no pude ayudarte, no pude atrapar a Zira" Kovu empezó a llorar "no pude salvarte… no hice nada"

"Tu fuiste por mi" Kovu la volteo a ver sorprendido "es suficiente" Kiara sonrió y Kovu y la abrazo fuertemente

Estuvieron acurrucados juntos un rato hasta que Kiara empezó a sentir sueño y frio Kovu sabía lo que eso significaba "Esta bien puedes dormir un rato si quieres" Kovu contuvo las lágrimas "Estaré aquí cuando despiertes" y puso su cabeza sobre el cuello de Kiara acariciándola suavemente

Kiara sonrió "puedes prometerme algo?" Kovu la miro "prométeme que cuidarás a los cachorros, que los verás crecer y que tendrás una larga y muy feliz vida" Kovu no sabia que responder, claro que iba a cuidar de sus cachorros pero no sabia si podría ser feliz sin Kiara después de todo ella fue quien lo salvó de terminar como Zira, fue la primera leona en creer en el y vivir sin ella era como vivir sin una parte de su corazón, era como vivir incompleto

"Kiara yo-"

"Prométemelo. Prométeme que serás feliz" suplico Kiara

"Yo, yo… Lo intentaré"

"Y prométeme también que jamás me olvidaras" dijo Kiara con la voz quebrada

Kovu se sorprendió de escuchar esto, trató contener las lágrimas pero no pudo y lloro con ella "nunca en la vida amor" dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Kiara sentía como su cuerpo lentamente se dormía "te amo" susurro suavemente

"Y yo a ti" respondió Kovu y entonces el cuerpo de Kiara se relajó y su respiración se detuvo.

"Kiara?" hablo Kovu con la esperanza de que todavía estuviera viva "Kiara?" su voz se empezó a quebrar "KIARA" grito de dolor con la cara llena de lágrimas y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Kiara "nunca te olvidare" Kovu susurro al cuerpo de liara "te lo prometo"

**Lo sé capítulo triste, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas mejorarán **


End file.
